There currently exists a number of coupler and connector assemblies. While such couplers and connectors provide a number of beneficial features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. Also, there currently exists a number of workpiece holders used in connection with machine tools. Workpiece holders typically include a base, which is installed in machine tool or tool station, and a fixture that receivably secures the workpiece. Conventional workpiece holders suffer from a number of problems. For example, the workpiece cannot be moved between bases with the same fixture. Thus, workpiece must be removed from a first fixture and then positioned within a second fixture, whereby the calibrations of the workpiece holder must be reset to ensure accurate positioning of the workpiece. As another example, the fixture and the workpiece cannot be quickly and easily detached from the base. As a result, the fixture and workpiece cannot be moved to other bases and/or tool stations in a timely and efficient manner. Therefore, manufacturing costs, including labor costs, are increased which in turn reduces the efficiency of the manufacturing process.
In addition, there currently exists a number of accessory mounting systems for firearms that removably secure the accessory to the firearm. Conventional mounting systems typically include an accessory interface or ring, a block that is affixed to the firearm and to which the accessory interface is secured, and a control knob or level that is actuated to connect the interface to the block. Most conventional mounting systems require angular movement, or pivoting, of the accessory and the interface for coupling with the block to secure the accessory to the firearm. The control knob or lever is then actuated to lock the accessory in place. After the control knob is re-actuated, a second pivotal movement is required to remove the interface and the accessory from the firearm. The structure of conventional mounting systems limits the utility and/or effectiveness of the system in many ways. First, the movements between a secured position and a released position can be time consuming and require the operator to use two hands. Second, the angular or pivotal movement of the accessory during insertion and removal can cause the accessory to contact the firearm, thereby limiting the dimensions of the accessory. In the context of an optical scope, flashlight, laser sights, etc., limiting the dimensions of the accessory can negatively affect its performance characteristics. Third, the actual securement of the accessory to the block requires actuation of the control knob or lever, which is time consuming and subject to wear over time. Fourth, when the accessory, such as a scope, is removed, the firearm's original sights cannot be utilized since the block is so large that it obstructs the sights. Fifth, the conventional mounting systems contain a significant number of components and moving parts that increase the complexity of operation, as well as increasing the material and manufacturing costs.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior holder apparatuses. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.